lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Nickelodeon Bumpers and Interstitials
Over the course of time, the first TV network for kids, Nickelodeon, has aired many iconic "ID's" or "Bumpers" (i.e. Doo Wop Dinos). Inevitably, with over 30 years of these behind us, some will go missing. The following is just a short list of more notable lost bumpers: * The Fairly Oddparents "Heart" Bumper (FOUND) * The Wild Thornberry's Rhino Bumper (Jimmy Neutron Version) * Invader Zim Bumper (White Background or otherwise) (Partially Found) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons Goose Lady Bumper * Knock Knock Bumper * Green Robot Bumper (Partially Found) * Spring Stage Bumper''' (FOUND)' * Winter Stage Bumper * "Rips" Bumper '(FOUND)' * Box Bumper (1987) '(FOUND)' * Curtains Bumper '(FOUND)' * The Eyes Have It Bumper * Pinwheel Bumper ( Not the 1979-1990 version) * Nickelodeon Elephant (Seen after ''Nickelodeon Wild Side Show (1992-1993) * Jack-o-Lantern (Seen after Nickelodeon Fright Fest ''VHS ''(1994) * Anime Short Bumpers * Pictograph Bumpers (2002) (Partially Found) * More "Orange Splat" Bumpers (2003) * "Bubblegum" Bumper (2005) * "Sand Castle" Bumper (2005) * "Frisbee" Bumper (2005) * "Chalk Eraser" Bumper (2005) * "Toast" Bumpers (2005) * More "Abstraction" Bumpers (2000) * "Paris" Bumper (based on the Nickelodeon Movies logo from Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) (2000) * "Spice Girls" Bumper * Nickelodeon Flying Geese Bumper (2005) * "Friday Night Nicktoons" Bumpers (2002) * "Prime Time Nicktoons" Bumpers (2003) * "Saturday Morning Nicktoons" Bumpers (2002) * "Nicktoons" (They're not just cartoons) Bumper (2002) Updates UPDATE: 2/14/16 '''The "Rips" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "Nostalgia Man. Link to "Rips" Bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WMiQ-FOxhY '''UPDATE 2/25/16 '''The "Box" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "Belloqi Robes2." Link to "Box" bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ld7eFhUYpOc '''UPDATE 2/26/16 The "Spring Stage" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "What a Cartoon! 2." Link to "Spring Stage" bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nh8SWmCKOdw UPDATE 3/3/16 'The "Fairly OddParents Heart" bumper has been (partially) found! Uploaded by YouTube user "that90sguy." Link to "Fairly OddParents" bumper (INCOMPLETE): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LyhuQV3AKI '''UPDATE 3/6/16: '''A clip of the "Invader Zim" bumper has been (partially) found! Uploaded by YouTube user "Belloqi Robes2" Link to "Invader Zim" bumper (INCOMPLETE): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fr7F1qOm9xM '''UPDATE 3/11/16: '''The "Curtains" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "Belloqi Robes2" Link to "Curtains" bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34ChD1MkBZ4 '''UPDATE 3/12/16: '''A few Doug pictograph bumpers have surfaced! Uploaded by Veoh user "enrique788" The bumpers appear at 11:21, 13:49 Link to Doug pictograph bumpers (APPEAR AT 11:21 AND 13:49):http://www.veoh.com/watch/v102353994bX6YwwmG '''UPDATE 3/17/16: '''A small clip of the "Green Robot" bumper has surfaced on Retro Junk! Link to "Green Robot" bumper (INCOMPLETE) (APPEARS AT 2:01): http://www.retrojunk.com/commercial/show/31139/nickelodeon-uk-closedown-overnight-reel '''UPDATE 3/19/16: '''The complete "Fairly OddParents Heart" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "MattBooProductionsTM" Link to Fairly OddParents Heart bumper: (APPEARS AT 1:21) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFIWZ8vzO2c Robot.JPG|Green Robot Oddparents.JPG|"Heart" Bumper Rips.JPG|"Rips" Bumper GW223H170.jpg|Box Bumper Invader_ZIM_ID.png|Invader Zim Bumper GW235H171.jpeg|"The Eyes Have It" Bumper GW250H187.png|Nickelodeon Elephant IMG_20160305_122437_731.JPG|Pinwheels Bumper tumblr_m7348unI9p1qzh02bo2_500.png|Doug WBRB Bumper ('SEEN) tumblr_njfistIJGZ1qzh02bo7_1280.gif|2003 Hey Arnold WBRB Bumper tumblr_njfistIJGZ1qzh02bo8_1280.gif|2003 Hey Arnold BTTS Bumper tumblr_njfistIJGZ1qzh02bo1_1280.png|2003 Generic Bumper tumblr_njfistIJGZ1qzh02bo4_1280.png|2003 Generic Bumper Romeosnickbumper06.jpg|Romeo Bumper Tumblr_m7348unI9p1qzh02bo4_250.png|Doug BTTS Bumper (SEEN) Rpbrb06.jpg|Rocket Power WBRB Bumper Habrb04.jpg|Hey Arnold BTTS Bumper Amandashowbrb01.jpg|The Amanda Show WBRB Bumper Rugratsbrb06.jpg|Rugrats WBRB Bumper BTTS Bumper.png|Now We're Back Bumper (SEEN) Nickelodeon_Bumpers_2_(2002).jpg|CatDog WBRB Bumper (SEEN) Nickelodeon_Bumpers_2_(2002)-001.jpg|Now We're Back Bumper (SEEN) Nickelodeon_Bumpers_2_(2002)-003.jpg|Now We're Back Bumper (SEEN) Nickelodeon_Bumpers_2_(2002)-004.jpg|Now We're Back Bumper (SEEN) Sbspbrbsetone07.jpg|SpongeBob WBRB Bumper ( SEEN) Nickbubblegum2005.png|"Bubblegum" Bumper Nickchalkeraser2005.png|"Chalk Eraser" Bumper NickelodeonToastID(2005).png|"Toast" BTTS Bumper Defaulthh.jpg|"Toast" WBRB Bumper Nickfrisbee2005.png|"Frisbee" Bumper Nicksandcastle2005.png|"Sand Castle" Bumper Tumblr_m6u8srAvvK1qzh02bo4_1280.png|Doug "Abstract" Bumper IMG_20160319_214050_975.JPG|Anime Short Bumper Spicegirlsbumper48.jpg|Spice Girls Bumper Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Lost Audio Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material